


愿赌服输

by nancysix



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancysix/pseuds/nancysix
Summary: •赌场paro的仓×安.最后有少量横雏





	愿赌服输

♟  
“您押红还是黑？”  
“红。”  
“好的。”  
“黑。您输了。”  
“……啧。”

 

♟  
男人愤愤的走开了，只留下赌桌边的小个子荷官和红裙的女人。  
小个子的荷官头发全部梳在了后面，露出了光洁的额头，他的面容英挺，唇角含着一点漫不经心的笑，小小的身子包裹在精致的西服里，连一点点的可爱气息都被他眉目里的锐气消磨掉了。  
女人一边绕着自己保养的白嫩的手指一边看他——  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“安田章大。”  
“你——”女人探过身子靠近他，刻意将自己丰腴的胸口暴露在安田的视野里，“今晚多久下班？”  
“九点换班，小姐。”安田回答。  
“要去喝一杯吗？”女人笑着，手指轻抚过自己深陷下去的锁骨。  
安田只是礼貌的微笑着:“对不起，工作时间内不能饮酒。”  
女人笑着：“你不是九点就下班了吗？”  
“是换班，小姐，”安田将手交叠着放在赌桌上，微笑着，目光直直的看着女人的眉心，“并没有下班，我们下班时间不定。”  
“真遗憾。”女人退回去。  
她瞥了邻桌一眼，眼睛一亮，便起身理了理裙子走向了不远处的另一张赌桌。  
女人离去时安田抬起眼睛看向女人走向的赌桌。  
但他并不是在看女人，而是在看赌桌后那个高个子的荷官——男人长得高大，染成白金色的短发被全部束了起来，和自己一样完全露出了额头，他一侧的耳朵带着黑色的十字架，他垂着眼睛摆弄着手里的扑克，手指纤长，骨节分明。  
他似乎是察觉到了安田的视线，于是抬起眼睛看了过来。  
安田朝他笑了笑，笑容里明显带上了开心的情绪，男人看着，没有什么反应，只是抿着唇角看他。  
安田朝他努努嘴示意走向他的女人，他于是移开视线看向女人，微微皱了皱眉。然后他再看向安田时，安田已经朝桌前的客人露出了职业而礼貌的微笑，仿佛刚才那些俏皮的小动作他都没做过一样。  
男人只好看向已经坐在桌前的女人:  
“您好。”

 

♟  
“您好，”男人朝走来的女人微笑，“请入座。”  
女人的目光顺着男人的面容缓缓向下，那隐藏在西装下的精壮身材令女人微微笑了起来，她看着男人发牌时抬起的手臂，抬起的动作拉扯着衬衣勾勒出他好看的手臂线条，再往下，男人的手掌宽大，手指纤长，骨节分明，十分好看。

一局游戏结束后，女人将赢到的筹码拢到自己的面前，趁着男人洗牌时开口了：  
“你的手很好看。”  
“谢谢。”男人笑了下。  
“我可以知道你的名字吗？”  
“当然，这是我的荣幸，”男人说，“我叫大仓忠义。”  
女人两手交叠在桌面上，凑近了身子，洁白丰满的胸口在灯光下显得细腻而柔软：“那么我有荣幸请你喝杯酒吗？”  
“对不起，女士，”大仓微笑着，“我们工作时间不能饮酒。”  
“这样啊，”女人一只手摸着自己的耳朵，“那我可以留你的联系方式吗，之后我约你出来请你喝一杯。”  
大仓将扑克牌发给女人：“不好意思，女士，我们的联系方式不能外泄。”  
女人不依不饶：“我不会外泄的。”  
“那，”大仓微笑起来，“如果这一局您赢了的话我就将我的私人号码告诉您。”

女人走了后，大仓暗暗的叹了口气，抬手松了松领带，看向安田那一桌，看到安田也正好送走了一位客人，那个男人眉目间有些恼，他四处看着，寻找下一个赌桌。  
他看到安田也看到了自己，于是两人不约而同的朝对方笑了起来。  
“傻笑啥呢，”安田被前来换班的村上拍了脑袋，“去休息吧。”  
“交给你啦！”安田笑眯眯地说，看到那边大仓也和横山换了班，站了一会等大仓走过来才两人一起走向电梯。

进了电梯后，大仓一下子就放松了下来，他伸了个懒腰，抬手扯掉了领带，一旁的安田也微微扯了下领带，解开了颗扣子。  
“那个女人真难缠啊。”大仓扯下领带后便整个人从背后缠在了安田身上。  
安田无奈的用力撑住了大仓：“你现在也很难缠啦，站好。”  
“她一直想要我的电话号码呢。”大仓站直了些，却还是一只手环着安田的肩膀，笑嘻嘻的说着。  
安田瞥了大仓一眼：“你给了？”  
“怎么可能，”电梯门开了，大仓搂着安田走出去，“我说如果她赢了就给，结果她输了。”  
“你每次都是这样，”安田撇撇嘴，“不无聊啊。”  
“不无聊啊，”大仓跟着安田进了挂着安田名字的休息室，“你要和我玩吗？”  
“不玩，我要休息。”  
安田挣开大仓的手臂，一边走向单人床一边扯掉了领带。  
大仓在他身后看着安田走路时那好看的腰线，目光一直流连在他的腰部和臀部，再往上，看到安田撩了一把头发，侧脸好看的不得了。  
安田注意到了大仓的视线，于是看了过去，就看到大仓快步朝自己走了过来，他被大仓的逼近吓得瞪大了眼，双手抵在胸前无力的阻止着大仓将他抱了个满怀：  
“唔，你发什么疯啊？”  
“我们来玩游戏吧，输了的人就脱一件好不好？”  
“我不玩…你放开我！”  
“你不玩我就不放！”  
“好好，陪你玩啊，快放开我！”

 

♟

安田开始思考自己最近的点是不是太背了。  
他看着大仓毫不遮掩的狡猾笑意，似乎都看到了他的狐狸尾巴甩啊甩。  
“快脱吧！”  
安田叹口气，脱下了下半身的长裤。他已经输的马甲和衬衣都脱了，现在连裤子都输了，而大仓却只脱了马甲而已。  
“好了吧，都没啥可脱的了。”脱下裤子后的安田盘腿坐下，说道。  
大仓的笑容狡黠：“谁说的？”安田愣了下，只见大仓伸出手指勾了勾自己的内裤边：“不是还有一件吗？”  
“你……”  
“快点下一局吧，”大仓笑眯眯地，“我的衣服可是还好好的穿着呢。”

安田觉得自己是时候去什么占卜店里算一卦了。  
他瞪着两人面前的牌，不甘心的揉了揉眼睛再看，依旧是不变的结果，大仓看着安田不甘心揉眼睛的动作，一边忍着心里的嚎叫一边笑着说：“别揉了，再怎么揉这个结果也不会变的。”  
“脱吧。”  
其是安田也不是不愿意脱，平时在家里他也是真空状态，只是面对恋人如此直勾勾的目光他有点不好意思，虽然和大仓也不是第一次坦诚相见了，可是他现在有点为难的是由于大仓过于直白的目光让他有点兴奋了。  
简单说来就是他被大仓给看硬了。

大仓也知道安田这么磨磨蹭蹭的是为什么，毕竟那么一层薄薄的布料并不能遮挡住安田有了反应的身体，可是他就是想看安田自己脱干净之后的样子。  
“快脱呀，”大仓催促道，“愿赌服输啊。”  
安田看了大仓一眼，深吸一口气闭上了眼睛，一不做二不休的将内裤扯了下去。脱了之后他依旧没有睁开眼睛，只听到身边传来悉悉索索的声音，感受到大仓凑了过来，他下意识的朝他的方向转过去，还没睁开眼睛就被大仓吻住了。  
“唔嗯…”  
安田的手攀上大仓的衬衣，扯着他往下拉，唇舌间激烈的纠缠着，暧昧的水声在这个空荡的空间里无限发酵，在安田的耳边变的清晰无比，水声伴随着嘴里的感受刺激，让他情不自禁的想象大仓是怎么动着他的舌头和自己纠缠，而这个想象让他愈发的兴奋难耐。

大仓的手痴迷的抚摸着安田的身体，从纤细的脖子，向下抚弄着他的乳首，而另一只手则在他的背上慢慢的往下抚摸着。大仓和安田唇舌分离后他看到安田眼角晕红，眼中水汪汪的，嘴唇微微张开，大仓埋下头，以唇舌代手去舔弄安田已经硬起来的乳首，安田顺势往后仰了仰，更加方便大仓动作。  
“嗯…大仓……”  
安田的性器被大仓握在手里，大仓动了动手，将安田性器顶端渗出的淫液涂抹在安田的整个性器上，慢慢的撸动着，撸动了几下之后又往下抚弄着安田的囊袋。  
“啊…嗯……”安田喘息着，双手抓着大仓手臂的衬衫，最终还是无力的瘫倒在了地毯上。  
大仓凑过去轻吻他的耳畔，拉开自己的裤子拉链，拉过安田的手往自己硬的不行的地方探去：

“也摸摸我呀，yasu。”  
“唔。”

安田拉下大仓的裤子，用手包裹住了大仓的性器，但不只是单一的撸动，而是食指和大拇指一边轻轻地揉磨着一边往下，安田的手不大，小小的但不似女生那样柔软，包裹着自己的性器时比起身体上的快感，更多的是心里清晰的满足感。

润滑剂是安田喜欢的草莓味，甜蜜的香味混合着湿重的空气，让安田本就不太清醒的脑袋更加混乱了。  
习惯了情事的身体并不需要很多的时间进行扩张，大仓的手指很顺利的进出着安田的后穴，抽出时手指上还带着粘腻的液体，也不知是润滑剂还是安田自己的。  
大仓将安田拉了起来，让他趴在床沿，再扶着腰慢慢的进去了。  
“啊…”进去时安田被刺激的抖了抖，他抓紧了床单，努力稳住了身体深处汹涌而上的快意。  
“好紧啊，yasu。”大仓俯下身凑在安田耳边说，低低的声音仿佛是最好的催情剂，安田的腰不自觉的又往下塌了一些，使得臀部更加迎合了大仓的动作。  
大仓就这和安田紧密相连的姿势扯过了扔在脚边的领带，然后覆过身将安田的手腕系上了。  
“今天就试试光靠后面就射出来好不好？”  
“啊…？你说什么傻话啊？”安田动了动手腕，“你……”话音未落，大仓就已经大开大合的动了起来。  
安田一句话被堵在了嗓子眼，最后也变成了断断续续的呻吟。

“不，解开…啊——”  
安田急促的喘息着，喉咙里溢出破碎的词句，大仓故意装作听不见，打定了主意要让安田光靠后面就到达高潮，为了这个目的，他的动作比以往都粗暴了许多。  
他掐着安田的腰，视线流连在安田留着自己吮吻出痕迹的背上，耳边是安田尖尖的却甜腻非常的声音。  
“yasu…”大仓伏下身去亲吻安田的耳朵，这个动作让安田又抖了抖，这一下安田一下子收紧了后穴，大仓猝不及防，他低喘了一声，发现安田已经颤抖着射了。  
他笑起来，靠近安田的耳边：“你看，这不是完全可以吗？”  
安田羞的不肯露出脸，他嗫喏着：“解开…”  
“好。”大仓笑着答应了。  
安田也没料到大仓会突然凑上来吻自己的耳朵，一个不设防居然就这么射了。  
可实在是等不到他想出什么埋怨大仓的词句就被大仓大开大合的动作撞得没有功夫去想这些了。

当两人结束后，安田已经没有力气说话了，他任由大仓把他抱到浴室里去，安心的在大仓的怀里睡过去了。  
当他再醒来时就发现大仓已经不见了，安田困倦的眨了眨眼，等稍微清醒了些之后才听到了门外的声音——

“yasu呢？”  
“睡了。”  
“……你节制点好吧。你知道户君已经代班到要炸毛的趁程度了吗？”  
“唔，抱歉。”  
“唉…看来是时候给户君放个假了。”  
“尼桑拜拜！”

安田笑了笑，又往被子里缩了缩，再度睡过去了。

横山下了楼，看到村上聚精会神的看着电视里的足球，又想到弟弟瞬间就委屈了：  
“hina。”  
“嗯。”  
“你也不去说说大仓他们，他们都不听我的话了！”  
“嗯。”  
“今天赚的比昨天多了哦。”  
“嗯。”  
“hina你最喜欢我了。”  
“你说什么傻话啊。”  
村上终于舍得给了横山一个嫌弃的表情。  
横山更委屈了。


End file.
